Curse of a Stage
by calamityalpaca43
Summary: Hogwarts is setting up their very first play ever. Everyone is excited, until weird and creepy things start to happen. Actors disappear, and disasters happen at rehearsal...HG, RHr
1. LaLlama and the Play

Title: Curse of a Stage  
Author: calamityalpaca43  
Rating: PG  
Genre:Humor, Horror  
General Warnings: some horror scenes  
Summary: Hogwarts is setting up their very first play ever. Everyone is excited, until weird and creepy things start to happen. Actors disappear, and disasters happen at rehearsal. Can the sixteen-year-old trio figure out what's going on before Hogwarts is no longer safe?

* * *

"Have you heard? Have you heard?" 

"Did you see the flyers?"

"Do you think you'll try out?"

Harry heard whispers throughout the Gryffindor Common Room. He found Hermione and Ron, trying to get through the mass of people to see what is going on.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, once he reached them.

Hermione held up a flyer she found. "We're apparently doing a play. You know the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Professor LaLlama?"

"Yeah."

"He used to be an actor, so he's going to be the director," said Hermione. She looked eager. "Do you think you guys might try out?"

Ron shook his head. "I was never a really good actor. Every Christmas before I was eleven, we did this stupid Christmas pageant at home, and I would always mess up on the lines."

"Ron, this isn't like that. We actually have to rehearse," Hermione rolled her eyes. "What about you, Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. What's the play going to be?"

"I don't know," said Hermione, pointing at the piece of paper. "Professor LaLlama said that we have to wait until the meeting today at seven PM. I guess we're all going then!"

Before Ron could even protest, Hermione skipped off happily.

"What's her problem?" Harry asked. "She's acting like this is a big deal."

"Well, it kind of is," Ginny said. She was sitting on one of the squashy chairs, holding a flyer. "Hogwarts has never done this before since 1362."

Harry looked down at the flyer. "I wonder why."

* * *

"Gather around, everyone!" Professor LaLlama called, as he walked around, making sure everyone could hear him in the Great Hall. "Now, I guess you all have heard about our little play we're planning to do." 

Excitement exploded from different parts of the hall. Even Hermione's eyes shone with eagerness. Harry still didn't understand why.

Professor LaLlama had to whistle loudly to get the crowds' attention. "I will tell you in a minute, but first I need to tell you what it's about.

"It's about two young lovers, about the age of sixteen. They meet at a school football game, and they find that they have much in common. The girl, Lena, soon finds out that her family is enemies of her love, and she gets angry. She decides to run away, and find her boyfriend, who is Sean. She finds that his family is full of Dark wizards, and she is shocked. Sean, desperate for Lena, tries to explain, but Lena, heartbroken, leaves him.

"Now, this isn't anything like regular love stories, because they don't end happily ever after. Lena ends up marrying Sean's best friend, while Sean turns to his family in desperate needs. Four years later, Sean dies."

Harry noticed that he was holding his breath, and breathed instantly. It was such a strong story. He couldn't wait to start it.

Professor LaLlama held his breath as well, "This was written by a man named Berglus Clauk. And this story is called Love Or Not."

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, who was looking teary. "Berglus Clauk?"

"I know, a little unusual, huh?" said Ron.

"This story is so depressing!" Hermione sobbed.


	2. Oh, What an Audition

"Sean! What is this? Why have you betrayed me so?" Hermione read in the Gryffindor Common Room three hours later. She was reading from the script that she received from Professor LaLlama. 

"Lena! It's not what it looks like! Really!" Ron answered back, in a less eager tone.

Harry and Ginny watched on the couch as they practiced. Hermione was surprisingly good, but Harry couldn't help to notice Ron's stammering and choppy sentences.

They were the last four people in the Common Room; everyone else gone up to bed. Harry looked out the window into the darkness, scattered with tiny stars. He looked sadly up into them. They reminded him of his parents.

He didn't notice Ginny watching him, until she poked him in the stomach. "Harry…are you okay? You seem a little off," she said, sounding concerned.

"Yeah," said Harry. "I'm fine." And he resumed watching Hermione and Ron practice.

* * *

"Today's auditions," said Hermione, tucking her script in her book bag. "Are you guys ready?"

Ron and Harry nodded. Ron was signing up for backstage crew, and Harry was auditioning for Barry, who was a smaller role than Sean, but had about ten lines. And, Hermione was auditioning for Lena.

As they sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, Ginny, who sat across from them grinned. "Are you guys ready for auditions?"

"Yep," said Hermione, "Totally ready. Are you auditioning?"

"Are you kidding? If we get to skip the whole day of school, then, yeah!" said Ginny, giggling. "I'm going to audition for Sarah, you know, Lena's friend."

Hermione squirmed in her seat. "Ooh, this is going to be so much fun! Even thought I really don't want to miss Ancient Runes today. Oh, well."

Ginny poked at the flyer. "We need to be at the Room of Requirement in ten minutes. I gotta jet. Bye!" She picked up her bag, waved, and then rushed out of the Great Hall.

"We should leave, too," said Hermione, as nearly a fourth of the school got up and hurried off to the Room of Requirement.

"Yes, we should!" said Ron, and the three of them followed the crowd out the doors, and to the Room of Requirement.

As they entered, Harry noticed that the room was transformed into a giant theatre, with a stage with mikes and a desk, where Professor LaLlama sat.

"Please sit anywhere in the audience! I'll hand out pieces of paper, and you can fill out who you are auditioning for—actor or stage crew." Professor LaLlama boomed, and it was obvious he used the Sonorus charm.

"C'mon," Hermione said, and the three of them sat in the second row, with Luna and Ginny sitting behind them.

To Harry's surprise, the door opened again, and in came Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. They smirked at Harry, and then went to sit in the back of the room.

"What are they doing here?" Harry grumbled, his good mood fading away.

"Just ignore them, Harry," Hermione muttered, "There's no way any of them could get into the play—they're just not talented."

Harry chuckled at Hermione's nasty remark, and pushed his worries at the back of his head.

Harry looked down at the piece of paper Professor LaLlama handed out in confusion. Experience? Harry had no experience of acting at all. So, he just scribbled down some random stuff, and peeked over at Hermione's paper, to see her writing a list as long as her Arithmancy essay.

Harry, surprised, read down her list..

_- Juicy Juice commercial, 5 _

_- Guest Starring on shows, 3-12 _

_- Young Cosette, Lest Miserables, on Broadway 8 _

_- Baby June, Gypsy, on Broadway, 9 _

_- Josephine, History Play, School Production, 9 _

_- Millie, Thoroughly Modern Millie, School Production, 10 _

_- Belle, BatB, Childrens Productions, 12 _

_- Mother, Ragtime, Teens Productions, 13 _

_- Belle, BatB, Teens Productions, 13 _

_- Christine, Phantom of the Opera, Teens Productions, 14 _

_- Sarah Brown, Guys and Dolls, Teens Productions, 14 _

_- Roxie, Chicago, Teens Productions, 15_

Hermione finished her long list, and looked up, noticing Harry gaping silently at her. "What?"

"Nothing," said Harry, still looking down at her list. "I just never knew you were an actress."

Hermione nodded knowingly. "I know. I kept it a secret."

"Why?" said Ron, as he snatched Hermione's parchment from her grip, and read her list. "You were on Broadway?ï¿½" He opened his mouth and closed it again without saying anything, like a goldfish waiting for food.

"So?" Hermione snapped, and pulling her paper away from Ron, a bit irritated. "See, that's why I kept it a secret from you guys! So you'll actually treat me like a normal person! Not a movie star."

It suddenly hit Harry. As he looked at his friend, he realized she had been treated like some star who needs protection, and all she ever wanted was for people to treat her like everyone else.

Hermione stood up and moved her rip her paper in half. Her mouth was turned down in a slight frown, and her eyes started to water. "Maybe it was wrong to go to these auditions."

Just before she was about to tear the paper in pieces, Ron's hand shot up and pulled them down, causing the paper to flutter to the floor. "No way, Hermione! You'll get the lead for sure."

"Yeah, besides, you act because you like it. Not, because you get to be famous," Harry added. "C'mon, Hermione. Stay."

Ron made his eyes big and watery, like a puppy-dog's. Hermione grinned. "Fine. I'll do it, but it's because that face makes me laugh." She sat down, and Ron and Harry slapped hands.

"Now, class, when people come up here and audition, I expect you all to give your full attention. Then, clap politely when they're done," said Professor LaLlama, summoning the papers. He looked straight at Malfoy and his gang when he said "politely".

Malfoy smirked, leaned forward and flicked Harry in the back of his head. Harry spun around, only to see Malfoy looking the other way. Ron turned to see what was going on, and flipped him off.

"Ron!" Hermione said, disapprovingly, and kicked Ron's foot. "Don't do that when a teacher's looking!"

Professor LaLlama was looking down at the applications and didn't see Ron. "Well, let's start out with...Lavvie Brown."

Lavender, who was sitting a couple rows in front of them with Parvati and Padma, burst into hysterical giggles and made her way up to center stage with her script for Lena.

"Oh, Sean, nothing can break us apart. Whatever happens, I'll always be with you in your heart."

Harry thought Lavender was pretty good, but Hermione snorted. "Oh, please. That's so fake."

Ron looked at Lavender on the stage. "What's wrong with her acting?"

"She puts no heart into it," Hermione whispered to them. "It's empty; they're just words. You don't feel them."

"Okay," Ron said, rolling his eyes. But, Harry nodded. Hermione was an experienced actress, she knew how to do these kinds of things. He suddenly wished he had practiced his lines more.

Lavender finished, and everybody applauded. Next up was a fourth-year Hufflepuff girl named Jenny Bower who auditioned for a girl named Chessie.

The auditions grew time-consuming and dull, and in the end, Harry and Ron ended up conjuring a piece of paper and a pen for playing hangman. Hermione on the other hand, stayed alert and kept her eyes on the stage the whole time.

Just as Harry added an arm when Ron guessed "Q", Hermione stood up, passed them, and strode up to the stage comfortably.

"Let's watch," Ron whispered to Harry and he nodded in agreement, waving his wand to make the paper and quill disappear in a flash of smoke.

Hermione stood there, directly center-stage, closing her eyes, and turning her head to the ground. There was whispering in the audience, wondering what she was doing. Snickering behind them told Harry and Ron that Malfoy was making fun of Hermione, as if he was absolutely sure she was going to be horrible.

"Look at that Mudblood, totally clueless up there," Malfoy said in his usual bored tone. "This is going to be priceless."

Ron's hand curled into a fist, and his face showed resistance of turning around and jumping on top of Malfoy, sinking his fist into his stomach--

And out of no where, Hermione began. She started out slowly, in a distinct and unHermione-like voice. As she moved on, she grew more loud and expressive. Harry was shocked--Hermione actually _became _Lena. She felt the character's feelings and she acted them out.

There was no longer any laughter behind them. Malfoy and his gang grew absolutely quiet, obviously astounded by Hermione's spectacular audition.

Hermione finished with a slow fading out word, and then, closed her eyes. When she opened them she was Hermione again. The crowd was still silent.

And then finally, it hit the whole audience at one about what just happened before them. And they were on their feet. They clapped. They whistled. They patted her on the back in congratulations, and rustled her hair as she made her way back to her seat, blushing.

Hermione sat down, trying to look modest, but it was a bit hard when the audience would practically mob her if Professor LaLlama didn't blurt out his astonishingly loud whistle.

"That was excellent, Miss Granger!" Professor LaLlama cried out excitedly. Just by his voice Harry could tell he was already sketching out Hermione's "Lena" costumes in his mind. "I could tell everyone enjoyed it."

But not everyone. Ron couldn't help looking around to see how the Slytherins reacted, and Hermione and Harry followed his suit. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson scowled at them, apparently speechless. Not one insult escaped from their mouth.


	3. Ronald's Big Secret

As everyone predicted (even Professor Trelawney), Hermione won the role of Lena. Ginny recieved the character of Chessie, and Harry, who was very surprised, got Barry. 

"This is so awesome!" Ron was absolutely surprised when he saw that his name was under "Head Stage Mananger".

"Congratulations, buddy," Harry replied, and he couldn't help grinning as everyone around him checked the cast list on the bulletin board--some left in tears, and some whooping in delight.

All of a sudden, Hermione let out a single scream of agony, and she fell to the ground, looking absolutely miserable.

"What?" Harry asked, as Ron helped Hermione back to her feet.

"Look who's playing Sean."

Harry glanced up to the bulletin board, and to his horror, read the name "Draco Malfoy".

Ron gaped. He stared. He made a noise like a dying cow. "What?" he finally choked out. "What kind of person would cast Malfoy as the leading role? He'll ruin the whole show."

"I'm devastated," Hermione replied simply, and slinked off to her dorm, while Harry recieved glances with Ron.

Ginny came bursting into the Common Room just as Hermione's foot vanished into the Girl's Dormitory. She looked excited and frisky. "Oh, my god! Did you see the cast lists?" She jumped up and down. "I got a role! With lines!"

"Yeah!" Ron said, forcing a fake smile. Harry was glad he didn't try out for an actor; Ginny noticed right away that something was wrong.

"What's going on?" she demanded.

Ron pointed at the cast list in response. Ginny squinted in confusion, and read down the list. Her eyes stopped when she read Malfoy's name. "No."

"Yes," Harry said, as Ron could no longer say anything--he seemed to be choking on his own saliva.

Ginny took one look at Ron and grinned. "Oh, I know why you're taking this so hard."

Harry looked from a grinning Ginny to a beet-red Ron, clueless. "What?"

Ginny grinned some more. "So you finally admit that you like Hermione, do you?"

Harry let his mouth drop open. He stared at Ron, who was turning more red in seconds. "_What?_" Harry repeated.

"No," Ron simply replied.

Ginny rolled her brown eyes, and waved away Ron's pathetic answer. "Oh, c'mon, you know you like her. I know it."

"How?" Harry asked, amazed by Ginny's skills.

"Oh, I read it from your diary," Ginny said, giggling, eyes on Ron, who glared.

"You READ my DIARY!"

"You have to admit--under your pillow isn't the most fantastic hiding place," Ginny said in reply.

Harry started laughing in gasps. "You keep a diary?"

Ron blubbered. Harry and Ginny were grinning at him. "Okay, fine. But, if any of you tell Hermione, your _dead meat_." He stormed off to the dorms, leaving Ginny and Harry beaming.


	4. Rehearsal and A Retarded Slytherin

Monday. Lunch.

Harry couldn't believe it when Professor LaLlama came skipping into the Great Hall. He was carrying a stack of stapled papers, and handed them out to the cast members around the room.

He spotted the three of them, grinned, and rushed over to the Gryffindor table, and passed them around. He beamed at Hermione. "Miss Granger, you are going to be a star!"

Hermione forced a grin, but didn't show, which showed how great of an actress she was. "Thanks, Professor LaLlama. I'll definitely try." She took her papers, and hid her face behind them.

LaLlama beamed, patted Harry and Ron on the shoulders, and strode away to the next house.

Hermione stopped smiling, and looked over in an exasperated way. "The first rehearsal is today at four o'clock. I'm dreading this."

"Calm down, Hermione," Ron said in a soothing voice. "Maybe Malfoy won't be too bad today." Harry grinned at Ron in a mysterious way. Ron narrowed his eyes at him menacingly.

Hermione didn't notice. She looked at Ron. "Too bad?" she repeated, and snorted. "Yeah, right! This is Malfoy we're talking about."

Ginny, who was sitting across the table from them, said, "Hey, 'Mione, the next Hogsmeade trip is this Saturday. Why don't we all go together, so you can get your mind off the play and Malfoy?"

Hermione stopped her lament, and genuinely smiled. "That's sounds great!. Thanks, Gin."

Harry was surprised. How did girls know how to cheer up their friends? If he and Ron were Ginny-free, they would probably die.

* * *

It wasn't surprising that Malfoy smirked and rushed over to Hermione the moment they walked into the Great Hall, which now consisted a stage, and the giant house tables somehow disappeared. 

The first thing Malfoy said to Hermione was, "So, Granger, ready to kiss me?"

Hermione looked liked she was going to hurl and Ron's ears turned scarlet. "Shove off, Malfoy."

Malfoy turned to face Ron coolly. "Why should I? I'm the star of a show. You--you are..what, stage crew?"

"Head Stage Manager," Ron growled. "It's a very important job."

"Yeah, whatever," Malfoy replied snottily. He turned to Hermione, patted her on the head like she was a dog, and strutted away to get backstage, smirking.

The moment he disappeared behind the curtain, Hermione blew up, causing Ron and Harry to jump in shock. "The NERVE of that idiot!" she raged. "One day, I'm going to take revenge! Do you think we can still use the gallows?

"Whoa, what's going on in here?" spoke up Ginny, who just came into the Great Hall when Hermione started her rampage.

"Malfoy's being retarded," Harry told her.

Ginny's eyes sparkled. She didn't look too worried. "Ah. As usual. Don't worry about it--Malfoy can't mess around on stage. That's stupid, and plus, Professor LaLlama will kill him if he does something to you."

Hermione stared at her friend. "Does something to me?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, you know, like--"

"I do not wanna know," Ron interrupted. Disgruntled, he left Harry with a very angry Hermione and Ginny.

Before Harry could say anything, Professor LaLlama came bursting through the curtains. "Rehearsal has begun! Where are my two stars?"

Hermione gave Harry and Ginny an exasperated look and went to sit next to LaLlama. Malfoy was already there. He grinned at her, and Hermione inched away from him. Everyone else sat in chairs in front of Professor LaLlama.

"Welcome, everyone, to the first rehearsal! I'm VERY excited!" It sure showed it. Everyone was giggling as Professor LaLlama bounced around on the stage. "Now, I think we should start in the beginning, so it would be great if we have Harry, Ginny, and Susan up here! Thanks!"

"C'mon." Ginny tucked on Harry's sleeve, and they climbed up to the stage where Susan Bone, Malfoy, and Hermione were standing with their scripts.

"Go!" LaLlama shouted from the back of the room with Ron and the Assistant Stage Manager, Jessica Lionard from Ravenclaw, a pretty blonde girl who always wore a headband.

Harry looked down at his script, as Ginny spoke her first line.

"Have you seen Lena anywhere, Barry? I'm supposed to meet her here at the game."

"No, sorry. I'm supposed to be looking for Sean."

Harry looked up. He saw Malfoy and Hermione standing next to each other, Malfoy grinning foolishly and Hermione looking rather annoyed.

The rehearsal went on and on for hours, and finally Professor LaLlama let them all leave at nine o'clock.

"I can't believe how long LaLlama kept us," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "I thought it would be more like one hour."

"When we did rehearsals for Broadway shows, it was more like a days work," Hermione explained, "So, you should be feeling lucky that we only had five hours of rehearsal today."

"Hey, that was great rehearsal, huh?" Malfoy asked, as he popped up in-between Hermione and Ron, who growled low and menacingly. Malfoy didn't seem to notice. He put his arm around Hermione as they walked. "You know my favorite part?"

"Shove off Malfoy!" Hermione snapped, pushing Malfoy away from her.

"When you refused to kiss me."

"I have tons of homework to do!" Hermione screeched, looked really annoyed. "I gotta go!" She took off at top speed before anybody could say anything. They all turned to Malfoy, who was smirking.

"She loves me," he predicted. "She just won't show it."

And he set off to the Slytherin Common Room, laughing at the top of his voice, and Ron cracking his knuckles, cursing under his breath.


	5. Rich Laughs and Malfoy's Stupid

**Hi! This is a chapter with a big H/G. I know you've been wondering where it is, but I promise--here it is.**

* * *

"Hey."

Harry looked up to see Ginny sitting on the couch across from him. She looked absolutely bored.

"Hi, what's up?" Harry asked, pushing aside his Divination essay he's been trying to finish. He still had three more inches to cover, and he still couldn't think of anything interesting about the stars.

Ginny nodded over to the Girls Dorms. "Hermione. She's been sulking all day."

"I don't blame her," Harry replied, "I wouldn't like it either if Malfoy kept hitting on me."

Ginny looked disgusted. "Well, let's just hope Malfoy's not gay."

"There's a slight chance."

Ginny laughed, and her eyes sparkled. Harry never noticed how beautiful her eyes were. And her hair looked so soft--he wanted to run his fingers through it---

What was he thinking? This was Ginny; Ron's little sister. He shook himself into sanity.

"So, when do you think we can start Quidditch practice?" Ginny asked. She grinned. "You being Quidditch captain and all."

Harry blushed. "Well, I was thinking since LaLlama's been keeping us for a long time, the best times are Wednesday and Saturday evenings--we don't have rehearsal that day."

Ginny nodded. "But, that will collide with Chess and Charms Club; Dean and Seamus are in both," she added, referring to the Beaters.

"Screw that."

Ginny giggled her rich laugh again. Her eyes flickered to Harry's Divination essay.

Harry groaned, and shoved the parchment under Ginny's nose, who eagerly grabbed it and started reading over it.

It didn't take Ginny very long to read a foot long essay, and as she lay it down, she smiled. "It's really good Harry!"

Harry looked down at the piece of scrunched up paper doubtfully. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Harry broke into a grin. He's never felt so secure with anyone else like this before. He wanted to grab Ginny and--

The door to the Fat Lady's canvas opened, and Ron climbed in, looking very disgruntled.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked immediately.

"Malfoy," Ron growled. He climbed the stairs to the Boys Dorms, and disappeared, the door banging shut.

Ginny and Harry exchanged glances, and Harry rushed up the stairs to find out what was on Ron's mind, still thoughts running through his mind that he was so close to kissing Ginny Weasley...

But, his mind was to find out what was going on with Ron.

Harry closed the door, and turned to Ron, who was grudgingly sitting at the edge of his four-poster bed.

"What's up?" he said pitifully, and Ron jerked his head over to see Harry.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Well, okay--" Harry said, moving to leave Ron in peace, when he exploded.

"**That idiot was flirting with Hermione right in front of me! She was pushing him away, but NOO, he had to go and torture the poor girl!**" Ron yelled, his face turning bright red.

Before Harry could say anything, the door opened again, and this time, Hermione and Ginny stood in the doorway. Ginny was staring at Ron, her mouth wide open while Hermione was avoiding his eyes.

"Erm--Ron, could I talk to you? Alone?" Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny, who nodded and left the room.

The door closed behind them, and Ginny immediately put her ear against the door.

"No use doing that," Harry told her, "The doors are soundproof."

Ginny groaned. "Should have known."


	6. Skipping Isn't For Boys

**I'm baack from Japan! Anyway, thanks for the anonymous reviews, oh and Goggle, you rock! Anyway...More!**

**

* * *

**

So they couldn't eavesdrop, but Harry found out what they were talking about when they were in their dorms, getting ready for bed.

Ron grinned at Harry. "Mate--you'll never guessed what happened to me. Today's my favorite day ever!"

"Why, what happened?" Harry asked eagerly.

Ron grinned. "Hermione and I are going out on a date on Saturday at the Hogsmeade trip."

Harry looked at him. "Saturday? Isn't that when the four of us are supposed to hang out?"

Ron pulled on his shirt. "I guess. Well, you can entertain Ginny, right?"

* * *

You can entertain Ginny, right?  
...You can entertain Ginny, right? 

Harry sat in the darkness of the Gryffindor Common Room, staring into the crackling fire. It was two o'clock, but he couldn't get Ron's words out of his head. It was an annoying bug that wouldn't go away. It was Sir Cadogan very disgruntled because his fat pony ran away to the neighbor portrait.

"Hey," said someone behind him in a cheerful voice.

This caught Harry off guard, and he jumped a foot in the air. Warm laughter filled the air behind him, and Ginny sat in the squashy sofa beside Harry. She was wearing her purple bathrobe, and her hair was in a bun.

Harry grinned. "That wasn't funny. You almost startled me to death."

"Then, why are you smiling?" Ginny asked simply. She grinned. "Harry, why are you still up? Do you know what time it is? Well, I guess you don't really need to go to bed, because tomorrow's Saturday, and you can sleep in if you want to. Then again, you'll miss the Hogsmeade trip, and I'll be a loner, all by myself." She suddenly noticed she was rambling on, and shut up.

Harry sunk his eyes into the bright fire; he couldn't gather up the courage to look into Ginny's eyes. "I'm just not tired."

Ginny sighed. "Yeah, me neither."

Ginny must have been lying, however, because when Harry looked at her again, she was lying peacefully on the squashy sofa, head hanging.

Harry gathered up all of his courage, scooted next to her, allowed her head to rest on his shoulder and he, too, fell in a deep sleep.

* * *

Harry woke up the next day to see an empty spot beside him. 

Shocked, he turned around, to see Ginny sitting in the chair Harry was sitting in before, grinning at him. "It's six o'clock, what are you doing up?"

Harry stretched. He couldn't help but stare at the redheaded woman beside him.

"What?"

Harry grinned foolishly. He couldn't help it. "Hey, Gin, do you want to practice Quidditch with me? Like, tomorrow, or after we go to Hogsmeade?"

"Quidditch?" Ginny repeated. She smiled. "Okay. That would be great. Well, I'm going to get dressed for Hogsmeade. You should probably do the same." She winked, and left the Common Room.

Harry grinned even more. He just asked Ginny out on a date! Well, to Quidditch practice, but whatever!

He skipped up the stairs to the Boys Dorms.


	7. Something Weird in Hogsmeade

"Harry, come on!" Ron pleaded. He was wearing a good red shirt and jeans. "At this rate, the Hogsmeade Trip is going to be over by the time we leave the dorms." 

Harry looked into the mirror last time. It was no use trying to make his hair lie flat. It was naturally messy. "Okay, fine." He grabbed his money bag and followed Ron out of the boy's dormitory.

In the Common Room were Hermione and Ginny waiting for them. Hermione had her hair up in a ponytail and she was wearing a blue, fuzzy jacket. Ginny had her hair in a half bun (the bun was twisted in an elaborate sort of way) and was wearing a pink shirt that said "THE WEIRD SISTERS". Harry couldn't gather up the courage to talk to Ginny.

Ron, on the other hand, went straight up to Hermione. "You look lovely today."

Hermione grinned. "Why thank you, Ronald." They linked arms and walked out of the Common Room, followed by Ginny and Harry, dead silent.

"So," said Ginny, breaking the silence.

Harry jerked his head to look at Ginny.

"Quidditch still on today?" she grinned.

"Of course," Harry replied, "I can't wait."

"Me neither," said Ginny. She smiled good-naturally. It made Harry's arm hairs stand on end.

* * *

The four of them entered Hogsmeade; Harry nearly got run over by a gang of trolls in glasses. Ginny helped him to his feet again, giggling. 

"Some people can be so rude," Hermione complained, glaring at the trolls, who disappeared into Zonko's.

"But, they're not people, Hermione," Harry pointed out, "They're trolls."

Hermione didn't reply.

"You know, Harry's right," Ginny said, giggling, "Trolls are supposed to lack a bit of civilization."

Hermione shook her head. "They should at least know not to run over someone."

"Okay, let's not get all sucked into debating," Ron said quickly. "Hermione, do you want to go get butterbeer, or something?"

"Yes," said Hermione, still staring after the trollls, "Yes...that would be nice..."

"We'll go wi--" Harry started to say, but Ron gave him the "no-take-Ginny-somewhere-else" look. "Er...Okay! Well, we'll see you guys later."

Ron grinned, and gave him a thumbs up, leaving Harry and Ginny alone in the crowd.

"Where do you want to go first, since we can't go to The Three Broomsticks, yet?" Ginny asked Harry.

"Er...I don't know," Harry replied, afraid that he was going to choke on his words. "How about Honeydukes?"

Ginny nodded. "That sounds nice. I could use for some sweets." She grinned at Harry, and they set off to the candy shop.

The moment they entered, Harry saw two people that he didn't expect to see.

"Hey! Harry! Ginster! Over here!" George Weasley yelled over the crowd. He and his twin were wearing dragon jackets that must have cost them fifty galleons each.

"Oh, god," Ginny rolled her eyes, but they went to join the twins. "Hi, guys."

"Our shop at Diagon Alley is smoking!" Fred boasted.

"Yeah, our usual profit is a hundred galleons an hour," George said. "It's better than Zonko's!"

"Really?" Ginny asked, looking more interested.

"Yep," said Fred. "That's what--"

"The Daily Prophet said about us--"

"In the reviews."

"So we decided to close the shop for a couple hours, and come and get something nice," said George, plucking at his jacket. "Oh, and some candy."

"Sounds like you guys are really hitting it off with this whole business thing," Harry said, and Fred winked at him.

"Yep. Thanks to you, pal."

"We just sent Mum a hundred Galleons," said George, "So I think she's okay with our shop now."

"She wasn't in the beginning?" Ginny asked, looking a bit confused.

"No," said Fred, "She was basically walloping us with her broomstick, because we bought a store in Diagon Alley without her permission."

George rolled eyes."Our mother. She can't get rid of the idea that we're of age now, and we can take care of ourselves."

"So," said Fred, looking around, "Where's Hermione and Ron?"

"Er..." Harry and Ginny exchanged glances.

"They went to get us butterbeers," said Ginny, but Fred and George's mouths curled in identical smirks.

"Ah, they told you to get lost," said Fred, nodding.

"Sounds like our little Ronniekins finally got himself a girlfriend," said George, elbowing Harry in the ribs.

"Er, you could say that," Harry said. Ron never told him that he couldn't tell Fred and George (although the twins were known to try and make Ron's life miserable).

The twins looked absolutely amazed.

"Ooh, this is rich," said Fred, grinning at his twin.

"We gotta go," said George-- they were probably thinking about going to The Three Broomsticks. "See ya later, Harry! Ginster." They left Honeydukes, laughing their heads off.

Harry watched the twins leave, and then turned to Ginny, who was watching him, her brown eyes owl-like with concern.

"Don't worry," Harry said, grinning, "Fred and George can't do anything too bad to them, can they?"

"I don't know," admitted Ginny, "One time they actually pulled Ron's head off and turned it into a Quaffle. And it wasn't an accident."

Harry winced; he tried picturing Ron's head deattached from his body, and then suddenly turning into a Quidditch ball.

Ginny nodded. "There's no telling what the twins might do."

Suddenly, the door to Honeyduke's swung open, and Ron and Hermione stumbled in, slamming the door behind them.

Hermione peered through the window. "I don't think they're coming."

"Good." Ron turned towards Harry and Ginny, face serious. "Good."

Harry grinned, trying to act innocent. "Erm...what's up?"

Ron didn't smile. He seemed to advance on Ginny and Harry menacingly.

"Er, Ron?" Ginny said, making Ron snap out of his behavior. "What's up?"

"Yeah, about that," said Ron, looking very mad, "Did you guys just happen to tell Fred and George where Hermione and I were?"

Ginny and Harry exchanged glances. Ron could be such a drama king sometimes.

Hermione, who was buying some mini dried up icecream cones, rolled her eyes. "Gosh, Ron, it was just a harmless prank. You don't need to be so dramatic about it."

"Harmless?" Ron repeated. "Harmless? They stuck a blood sucking roach on the back of my head!"

"Ew!" Ginny squealed.

"They're not blood sucking roaches," Hermione said, "They're called sawkers."

Ron shrugged. "Either way, the twins put something blood sucking on my head."

"That's so gross," Ginny said, shaking her head.

Harry, on the other hand, was a bit interested. "Do you still have it?"

"Yeah," said Ron. He dug through his left pocket, and revealed a slightly squashed black bug with a cracked shell.

Ginny looked shocked. "Ron! You killed it?"

"Yeah, what was I supposed to do? Pull it out of my flesh in a comforting way and then put it on the ground?"

"Yes."

"Whatever."

Hermione rolled her eyes, popping an icecream cone in her mouth. "It doesn't matter now, Ron. It was on your head for just a moment."

"Ron doesn't like bugs," Ginny said, looking through her purse. "Oh, I don't have a lot in here. Hermione, can you come with me to Gringotts?"

"Why?" Ron butted in.

"Those goblins freak me out; I can't go in there alone, or else I feel like I'm going to get shagged."

Ron was about to open his mouth to scold Ginny for using sex language, but the two girls disappeared out the door.

As the door swung shut, Harry rounded on Ron. "I have a slight feeling you weren't telling the whole story."

Ron sighed and plopped down in a chair. Harry sat down next to him. "What happened?"

"I'm hating my brothers right now," he grumbled. "I knew it, Harry! I knew it!" He screamed, shaking Harry's shoulders.

"Knew what?" Harry asked, trying to stay calm.

"If my brothers hadn't butted in, there might have been a chance that I could have kissed Hermione!" Ron started shaking Harry by the shoulders again.

Harry sat there, shocked. "Are you serious?"

Ron nodded, his ears bright red. "I'm sure."

* * *

**Thanks, guys, for reviewing!**


	8. The First Warning

**Hi, guys! I'm basically on an updating rampage right now (so I can catch up to where I am at the Harry Potter Realm). So...I'll be posting chapter after chapter after chapter...**

* * *

Hermione acted very casually ever since the small Weasley twin incident. Ron, on the other hand, has been acting loony. 

"Just ask her out again," Harry told Ron one day in the Library. He was very light-headed, as _his _"date" with Ginny went rather well. All they did was play with the Quaffle and talk.

"Just like that?" Ron asked. He flipped through a book about the Mao Potion. "Do you know what an oo-ga-hi is?"

Harry shook his head, scribbling down the word "ougehai" on the margin of his parchment just incase. "I mean, get her chocolates or something. Or flowers. Girly stuff."

"Girly stuff?" repeated Ron. He made a face.

Harry laughed. "If you're going to act like that on all your dates, you're going to be single when you're seventy."

A chair next to Harry's drew back, and someone sat down next to him. "Hey, guys, Professor LaLlama wants a quick rehearsal," said a sweet voice. A strand of red hair fell into Harry's face. "Oops, heh, sorry, Harry." Ginny tucked her hair rapidly behind her ear. "C'mon, guys, let's go."

Harry rolled up his parchment, slammed his book shut, and stowed them into his bag. Ron followed his suit, and they followed Ginny out of the library, watched closely by a stern Madam Pince.

Unsurprisingly, Hermione was already sitting on the stage with Professor LaLlama and Draco. Draco was smirking slightly, sitting on the stage like some kind of model. Hermione was looking absolutely annoyed.

Her face lit up when she saw Ron, Ginny, and Harry hurrying into the theatre. "Hey, guys!" she cried, and the three of them joined her on the stage.

Soon enough, the whole cast was sitting on the gigantic stage, LaLlama in the middle. "Okay, guys, I want us to start the rehearsal with breathing exercises," LaLlama announced. "Mmkay? In...breath...and...Out...In...and...out--"

Harry was running out of breath, when the lights went out. A couple of people screamed, and someone on his right grabbed onto his arm tightly.

"No worries, people, we'll have the lights fixed in no time." There was a grunt, and an outline of LaLlama was jumping off the stage, heading towards the nearest candlestick. "Lumos!"

A bright light burst out of LaLlama's wand, illuminating the whole theatre. Ginny, suddenly noticing that she was clinging onto Harry's arm, grinning sheepishly, and let go.

"Hey, what's that? On the wall?" Kimberly Kimbelle, a Ravenclaw fourth-year, shouted, pointing at the wall opposite the stage.

Harry squinted to see the spikey, scarlet letters that was formed on the stone wall.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock.

**_"This play is forbidden! Do this show, and die!"_**

The theatre turned so silent of shock, there was a faint dripping sound coming from the message.

It was written in blood.


	9. An Attack!

It seemed like hours of silence in that dark room, until LaLlama finally broke the silence. 

"What? Why would anyone do that?" he asked, hysterical.

"Calm down, professor," Hermione said, "Maybe it was just a practical joke."

"I doubt it, Hermione," Harry replied, "Why would anyone write in blood for a _joke_?"

And for once, Hermione looked clueless.

* * *

"I just don't get it!" Hermione said as they rushed out of the theatre an hour later, "Why would anyone want to shut down the play?" 

"Perhaps a jealous student?" suggested Ron, "Someone who didn't get a role?"

"I don't think anyone would be that jealous to write with their own blood," Harry said, shaking his head.

At this, Hermione stopped, making Ron and Harry run into her. Ginny stopped walking just in time.

"What?"

"Harry, that's genius!" Hermione cried, hurrying back to the theatre, with Ron, Harry, and Ginny at her heels, confused.

"What?" Harry repeated.

"If I could get just a _little _bit of blood, then I can get the DNA, and track down the person who's did this!"

Ron's eyebrows shot up, "You can do that!"

"Yes!"

Hermione skidded down the hall and stopped at the wooden door, tugging on the handle.

"Locked?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded, and drew out her wand. "Lumos!" The door swung open, and the four of them barricaded themselves in.

"There it is," Ginny gasped in a whisper.

Looking as menacing as ever, the blood on the wall remained dripping.

Hermione conjured a flask, and hurried over to it, carefully catching a drop of blood. "Done"

* * *

"How long does it take to get the DNA?" Ron asked Hermione as they worked on their Transfiguration homework the next day. 

"Well, I can brew up a potion that will tell me," said Hermione. She flipped through her book, and scribbled down a paragraph.

"How long will it take?"

"Around a month," said Hermione, as she winced, staring down at her book.

Ron groaned. "Ugh, this is going to bug me so much!"

"I know, me too," said Hermione, grinning. Her smile faded away as she wrote another paragraph. "But, do you think more stuff will happen by the time I'm done with the DNA?"

Harry stared down at his very short essay, shocked. "I didn't think about that."

* * *

"Now, I'm sure that a lot of us were very scared yesterday," said Professor LaLlama, pacing back and forth in front of the stage, "But, I'm determined to have a nice, peaceful rehearsal today." 

Malfoy, who was sitting across from Harry on the stage snorted and smirked. "Yeah, like that's going to happen."

Harry exchanged looks with a confused Ron.

"What did he mean by that?" Ron mouthed.

"Shut up, both of you! You don't want to get in trouble!" Hermione hissed, elbowing Ron.

Harry eyed Malfoy once more, as he watched Professor LaLlama pace.

"Did you see that?" Ron asked, as they left the theatre. "Malfoy?"

"Yeah, that was weird," Harry replied, "Do you think _he's_ the guy who pulled that prank?"

"Oh, _please_," Hermione butted in, carrying about a million books in her arms, "Why would Malfoy do that, if he's already in the play?"

"I don't know," said Ron, "Maybe...oh, because he's a prat."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But, I have a feeling that this was more than a prank."

Ron's eyebrows shot up. "What do you mean?"

Hermione shook her head, looking rather scared.

* * *

Saturday - one of Harry's favorite days. Saturday was full of nothingness. 

He woke up at ten o'clock, noticing that he and Ron were the only ones left in the dormitory. Ron was hanging off one side of the bed, mouth slightly open, and snoring loudly.

Leaving Ron to sleep, Harry got dressed quietly, and went downt to the Common Room, where Hermione and Ginny came running at him.

"Oh, my god! Did you see what happened?" Ginny screeched.

"What?" Harry asked, knowing that it wasn't anything good.

"Someone was attacked," Hermione reported, brandishing a paper that she took from the billboard.

Harry gawked at her. "_**Attacked**_? What do you mean...attacked!"

"You know, Harry," Ginny said, shaking, "Petrified, hexed..._tortured_."

"Stop it, Gin!" Hermione said. She showed Harry the paper, who snatched it from her, and read it.

"Oh my god."

"I know!" Hermione cried, jumping up and down. "And you know what that means, right?"

"What?" Ginny asked.

"That eliminates one person off the suspect list."

"You have a suspect list?" Ron asked, grudgingly dragging his feet down the stairs. "What's going on down there?"

"Someone who's in the play was attacked," said Harry, giving the paper back to Hermione.

"Really?" Ron asked, looking interested. "Who was it?"

Hermione gulped, and handed the parchment over to Ron. "Draco Malfoy."


	10. Why His Shoe?

"What!" Ron said, skimming over the paragraphs. "How can that be? I thought he was the one who was doing those pranks." 

"A lot of people did," Hermione said, nodding. "But, why would the suspect attack himself?"

Harry exchanged looks with Ginny, who was looking petrified with shock.

* * *

Surprisingly, Dumbledore stood up after that night's dinner, waiting for everyone's attention. The room grew silent, students (even teachers) staring at the old man; Dumbledore usually only made announcements on the first and last day of school. 

"You all should know now about Mr. Malfoy's attack in the Prefects Bathrooms," Professor Dumbledore started out (Pansy Parkinson let out a loud sob), "And I highly advise you all to keep on your toes. There are funny things happening in Hogwarts."

A chill crept up Harry's spine. Ron's jaw dropped open, and Hermione stared at Dumbledore, expressionless.

Dumbledore stood there, in silent that pierced Harry's ears, and looked at each student steadily in their eyes, until they squirmed.

The professor's eyes landed onto Harry, and Harry felt a very uncomfortable feeling. He crossed and uncrossed his legs. He blinked. He combed his messy hair with his fingers. He wriggled his toes.

And, finally (after what seemed like an hour), Dumbledore moved onto Seamus Finnigan.

* * *

Hermione gave Harry a nudge. "Let's visit Malfoy after dinner," she said to him in her quietest voice possible. Harry gave her a peculiar look. Since when did she care about _Malfoy_? 

"C'mon, let's go!" Hermione said, pulling Harry and Ron along as she made her way towards the Hospital Wing.

"And, why are we going up to the Hospital Wing, exactly?" Ron asked, tripping over his shoelace.

"Yeah, when did you start caring about Malfoy?" Harry asked. He suddenly got a headache. "Do you..._like _him?" Ron's face suddenly got very scarlet.

"Of course not!" Hermione said, still dragging Harry and Ron along, as she zipped toward a set of stairs. "Why would you think that? I'm just thinking that if Malfoy isn't exactly mental, we might be able to get some information out of him. You know - like, if he remembers who he attacked."

Harry narrowed his eyes, and exchanged glances with Ron, who was turning back into his normal color.

Madam Pomfrey was kneeling over Malfoy, holding a bottle of medicine, when the three of them hurried into the room.

She turned to look who it was, and nearly dropped the bottle on Malfoy's head. "Dear! What's all the commotion?"

"Sorry, Madam," Hermione said, breathing heavily, "But, we were wondering if we could get a word with Malfoy, here?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey said, shaking her head sadly. "Mr. Malfoy isn't showing any sign of improvement - he's at the moment, unconscious, and he will be until I figure out the right potion."

She left to cry heartily in her office, and they gathered around Malfoy, who was peacefully lying there, eyes closed, and mouth slightly open.

"Well, so much for that idea," Ron said, rolling his eyes at Hermione, but she still looked determined.

"Check his pockets for any clues," she adviced.

All of Malfoy's pockets were empty, but Harry saw something suspicious stuffed in Malfoy's shoe.

"What's that?"

"Pull it out!"

"I don't want to touch his dirty feet!"

"Fine, I'll do it."

Hermione carefully pulled out a rumpled sheet of parchment.

"It's like a message," Ron said in a hushed voice, as Hermione smoothed out the paper.

"What does it say?" Harry asked, reading the parchment over Hermione's shoulder.

_**"Stay Away From "Love or Not"! It's a CURSE!"**_

The writing was written in the same spikey, red text that was written on the wall.


	11. Argh

**Thanks Gogglehead Lover, for the reviews!**

** I have this fan fiction also at The Harry Potter Realm, and there was one reader who actually figured out the puzzle! She asked me, and she was right! Wow! Now if any of you people think you know the answer, email me, and I'll see if your right or not. If you are, I'll give you something special (like you can request an avatar/banner for your own).  
**

* * *

Hermione stared at the writing. "Something strange is going on," she said. "We have to find out who's doing this, and how to stop this." 

Ron squeaked. "Us?"

Hermione nodded grimly.

Harry couldn't pay attention in Potions the next day. No one else could - how could they concentrate knowing that some insane attacker could suddenly burst into the room, and...

**BANG**

"_OUCH!_"

"_**MR. POTTER!**_"

"Oh, crap," Harry muttered under his breath. He dropped the hammer he accidentally hit his hand with, and looked sheepishly up at Snape's large hooked nose, that was dangling in front of him.

"Do you think it's funny to disrupt my class?"

"No."

"No, _sir_."

"No, sir."

Snape glared at Harry. "Ten points from Gryffindor."

* * *

"That totally wasn't fair!" Ron exploded the moment they left the Potions room. "Why didn't you say anything, Harry?" 

"Ron, there's nothing we could do," said Hermione, "Snape's a teacher - he could have easily just taken more points away from Gryffindor for talking back to a professor."

"Anyway, it doesn't matter," Harry said, shrugging. "It's only ten points...We have bigger problems to solve."

"Like what?" said Ron, glaring back at the closed door of the Potions dungeon.

"Like trying to solve out who's doing all of these pranks," said Harry, and Hermione shook her head.

"I keep saying, Harry, these aren't pranks! Something weird is going on." Hermione shivered as they walked into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"How's the DNA potion going, Hermione?" Ginny asked, hurrying up to them. She was snacking on a chocolate frog.

"Fine," said Hermione, settling in a squashy armchair, and pulling out her homework. "I have all of the ingredients, and I started a couple weeks ago. So, I should have the answer in about two more weeks."

Ron did a sort of jig, recieving many weird stares. "I can't stand it! I gotta know!"

"We all do," said Hermione, scribbling down a few paragraphs on the Transfiguration essay they were assigned the day before, "Just be patient, Ron. We'll know in a couple of --"

Before Hermione could finish her sentence, a loud, ear-piercing shriek came from the halls outside of the Gryffindor Common Room.


	12. Gryffindor Attack

**Hey, guys! Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update a lot, but school is back in session. groan Anyway, here's a small update. I'll try and make the updates longer! I promise!**

* * *

"What was that?" Ginny asked, pale.

"I don't know," Hermione admitted, "But, we got to find out."

Following Hermione out the door, Harry tripped on his shoelace and staggered out of the portrait hole. The Fat Lady was screaming for help, and there was gasps among the Gryffindors that came to investigate.

"Call the headmaster! Call the Hospital Wing! Call the Minister of Magic! Call ANYBODY!"

The Fat Lady was obviously having a breakdown, as she left her portrait and went running through the other pictures, screaming.

The crowd murmured as Hermione pushed through, Ron, Harry, and Ginny right behind her.

"What happened?" Harry asked, standing on his tiptoes to look over Ron.

Apparantly Hermione was too shocked to tell, because she made a very funny squeaking sound.

"What happened?" Harry repeated.

There was silence, and the Gryffindors parted in the middle, as Professor Dumbledore came to check the body that was on the floor.

Dumbledore knelt down, still silent. He finally said, "Everyone go back to their dormitories and be in the Great Hall in ten minutes."

Everyone started to talk at once, and they turned around to climb back into the portrait (the Fat Lady was settling back into her frame, drinking some water to cool her down).

Harry looked back to see who was at Dumbledore's feet. Who he saw made his eyes widen.

"C'mon, Harry!" Hermione whispered, tugging on his shirt.

Harry took one last look, and followed Ron, Hermione, and Ginny back into the Common Room.

"What do you think happened?" Hermione asked, looking absolutely horrified.

"I don't know," Harry replied, "I mean, he's not even in the play!"

Ginny pointed at her watch. "Dumbledore said to be in the Great Hall in ten minutes. We should go."

A bunch of Gryffindors made their way towards the portrait door, but Hermione stopped the other three from going through with the others.

"What?" Ron asked.

Hermione took out her wand. She waved it, and blue sparkles surrounded the four of them. Harry felt a very weird tightening feeling, and looks at Hermione in confusion.

"I just put a shield charm around us," she said. "Better safe than sorry, you know"

The Great Hall was buzzing with conversations (even the other three houses were called to the hall). Everyone was talking about the attack.

"Why would anyone go for him though? I mean, he isn't even in the play, and he's basically harmless," Lavender was telling Parvati.

Finally, Dumbledore stood up, and the whole room grew quiet.

"I'm quite sure that you've all heard of the recent attack," said Dumbledore, adjusting his glasses, "And I'm sure that you're all scared. Let me reassure you that Hogwarts will be safer from the attacks from now on. The teachers will be guarding the halls, and no one should be out of bed by ten o'clock."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

"Ten o'clock?" Ron whispered over the groans, "What's the point of leaving home if I don't even get an extended bed time?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I know that you all are angry with these new rules, but it's for your own safety."

The students didn't say anything.

"You may leave now."

But, before they could, Padma Patil raised her hand.

"Yes, Miss Patil?"

"Sir, what will become of Neville?"

"Mr. Longbottom will be sent to the Hospital Wing with Mr. Malfoy," said Dumbledore. He stared down at his old, wrinkled hands. "Unfortunately, Madame Pomfrey hasn't figured out an antidote yet. If we don't cure them by the end of the week, they might have to be taken to St. Mungo's."

Hermione nudged Harry. "St. Mungo's? Those attacks must be really serious."

Harry nodded, as he followed Ginny out of the room.

All of a sudden, the redhead stopped, and Harry nearly ran right into her, recieving a mouthful of fiery hair.

"What the--?"

Professor Snape and Professor LaLlama went walking by with a board, covered by a sheet.

But, Harry knew that under that sheet was Neville Longbottom.


	13. Double Trouble

**Sorry, it's been a while since I've updated! But, here's some more! Oh, and also, check out my song fic, "The Horcrux". Thanks! And here's more...**

**

* * *

**  
Harry couldn't sleep that night, knowing that the bed on the right side of his was empty.

There was now a chance that _he _might get attacked - why would Neville be if he wasn't even in the play? It was obvious that whoever was doing this was trying to stop LaLlama from doing the play.

He turned over on his side, one ear pressed against his pillow, and muffling the sound of Ron snoring loudly.

Harry looked over at his watch. Half past two. He lay in his bed, not thinking anything, just listening to Ron's steady snoring.

It soon became a rhythm. _Breath in...snore...Breath in...snore..._Soon, the rhythm rocked Harry into a deep sleep.

_He was in a dark room that didn't seem very recognizable to him...There were three people in front of him, but it was too dark to see who it was..._

_"What are you doing here, Mudblood?"_

_"Regulus, don't call her that!"_

_"A dirty Mudblood like herself shouldn't be in our house. What would Mum and Dad think!"_

_"They wouldn't mind, because I love her!"_

_"You don't love her, you're only sixteen years old!"_

_"But..."_

_"Stop talking, fraud. Let the Mudblood speak."_

_"DON'T CALL HER A MUDBLOOD!"_

_Suddenly, the voice of the third person spoke. It was a girl._

_"No."_

_Silence._

_She spoke again. "Sirius, I can't stand between you and your brother, now I see what kind of family you have...I'm sorry, but I have to protect my family from...your sort."_

_And she rushed from the room._

Harry woke up, wild with wonder.

* * *

"Ron, don't shovel all that food in at once," said Hermione, watching Ron stuff his mouth at breakfast the next morning. "It's gross." 

Noticing how disgusted Hermione was, Ron slowed his pace, finishing his potatoes.

Ginny giggled and reached for the bacon right when the owls came to deliver mail.

To Harry's surprise, Hedwig landed on his plate, holding out a letter with Lupin's handwriting.

Ginny leaned over in surprise. "What's that?"

"Lupin?" said Hermione, feeding Hedwig a piece of bread. "Why on earth...?"

Harry didn't answer - he tore open the letter, slowly reading the contents (although it was farely short).

Dear Harry,  
I'm sure that you're learning a lot now from your parents' past...and I must tell you that your parents loved each other very much. No matter what, Harry, don't stop believing in your parents. That's all..

Remus

PS. I hear there are attacks going on at Hogwarts - be careful and remember the spells you've learned in DA and your fourth year. Good luck!

Hermione tilted her head in confusion as she read the letter. "What does he mean by this?"

"I don't get it..." Ron said.

Harry was almost hyperventilating at the moment. His hand shook so much, Ginny carefully took the letter away from him, so he couldn't tear it.

"I need to got to the Library," Harry said suddenly.

Ron raised his eyebrows, and Hermione and Ginny exchanged odd glances.

"That's..not like you," Hermione said, as Ginny moved to feel his forehead.

"But, this is serious!" Harry said, jumping to his feet. He rushed out of the Great Hall, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny at his heels, leaving Hedwig at the table, eating bread.

"What's going on?" Ron said as they ran into the Library, recieving glares by Madam Pince.

"I...just have this feeling," Harry said, looking throught the shelves. He finally took out the school yearbook from when his parents were in school, and opened it up to the school dance.

Hermione stared. "What are you doing?"

Harry pointed at the black and white picture of the dance King and Queen. It was Sirius looking very handsome, and a small girl with thick hair and almond shaped eyes...

"Don't you see?" Harry said, brushing his hair out of his eyes, "That's my mum."

Hermione stared down at the picture of Sirius and Lily. "No. That can't be...!"

Ron's mouth dropped open, and Ginny's eyes constantly went from Harry to the book.

"That explains why Remus sent me that letter," said Harry. "Sirius and my Mum used to date."

"But-! That's impossible!" Hermione stuttered. "There's no way. How does your Dad fit in with all of this?"

Ron jerked his head towards the book. "Hermione, you said that books never lie."

"And that pictures mean a thousand words?" Ginny added, giggling.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "It's just weird, you have to admit. It kind of reminds me of Love Or Not."

Hermione's comment sunk into Harry's brain during the rest of the day...and he thought of it as he slept through the night. It must mean something. But what?

* * *

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione's voice woke Harry from a sleepless dream the next day in Charms. 

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine," replied Harry distantly, doodling over his book. He wasn't taking in a single word of what Professor Flitwick was saying; his brain was already full of ideas why his mother would be dating Sirius.

Hermione brushed her hair out of her eyes impatiently and replied, "Well, I certaintly don't believe that. You've been absolutely silent the whole day."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Ah, leave him alone. He's probably...thinking -"

Hermione elbowed him and gave him a warning stare, and he quieted down at once.

"No," said Harry, "No, you guys are right. I shouldn't be worrying about what happened in the past. I mean, there was no harm in Sirius dating my mum or anything, so what's the big deal?"

Ron nodded. "Exactly!" But, Hermione stayed silent, poking at her quill tip.

"Well...perhaps...you should write to Lupin...You know, just incase?" Hermione suggested.

Ron nodded eagerly nodded in agreement, and Harry shrugged. "Alright."

Ginny was already sitting at the Gryffindor table when Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Great Hall for lunch. She was talking to a fellow fifth year, when she turned around to see the three of them.

Her eyes widened, and she jumped up from the bench, rushing over to meet them.

"Guys, did you hear?" she asked, out of breath.

"What?" Harry asked, immediately interested.

"There's been another attack!" Ginny declared.

Ron gaped. "Are you serious?"

Hermione shook her head. "This attacking stuff is getting way out of hand!"

Ginny nodded. "I know! And get this - it was a double attack."

Hermione's eyes were ovals by then. "A double attack? Who was it?"

"Ernie MacMillan and Padma Patil."

"Ernie and Padma?" Harry repeated. "They're stage crew people, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they are," said Ron. His eyes lingered off to the Gryffindor Table. Harry turned around to see what he was looking at. Lavender Brown was trying to comfort a sobbing Parvati.

"Oh, no," said Hermione in her smallest voice. "This is horrible."


	14. Investigation

**Thankies so much for the reviews and the wait! Here's the next part.**

* * *

Parvati decided to visit her sister that afternoon, after their classes, and the rest of the sixth year Gryffindors went with her for support. Ginny stayed behind, so she could work on her Transfiguration homework. "Go on without me," she reassured Harry. So, he left her hard at work and hurried to catch up with Hermione and Ron.

They were absorbed in a debate on what might have happend to Ernie, Padma, Malfoy, and Neville.

"It's obvious that it's not some kind of House deal this time, Ron," Hermione was saying, "A student from each House already has been attacked."

"Well, I don't know," said Ron, "If I was Salazar Slytherin, I would want to get rid of Malfoy, too."

"Ron!" Hermione shook her head.

The reached the Hospital Wing, where a bunch of Hufflepuffs were already standing near Ernie and Padma. A lot of them were holding flowers, as if they were at a memorial service.

"Do you think Ernie and Padma have messages in their shoes, too?" Ron asked Hermione. She shrugged, staring down at the two sixth years.

"We can only hope," she said, "That's the only kind of clues we have until one more week, when the potions ready. Hopefully, we can put two and two together, and figure out who's responsible."

"I can check Neville," Harry whispered. "Hermione, you visit Padma, and Ron, Ernie." They nodded, and split up.

Harry rushed over to where Neville was lying. The plump boy was lying on the bed in the very back.

"Hi, Neville," Harry said to the unconscious boy. "I'm just...gonna, you know. Search around your shoe, okay?" The boy obviously didn't say anything, but Harry went ahead and pulled his shoe off.

There was nothing in it, except for some strange odor, so Harry pulled off his other shoe. Nothing. Determined, Harry examined his pockets, until his noticed a piece of paper hastily stuffed in his jacket pocket. He pulled it immediately, and carefully unfolded it. He wasn't surprised when the same spikey, red handwriting was revealed.

"'I'm serious - stop the show'?" Harry read in confusion. This message didn't seem like threats, as the other two messages were. This message was pleading for the play to end.

Before Harry could do anything else, Madam Pomfrey appeared in front of Harry, her eyes narrowed and her lips in a straight, stern line. "What are you doing over here, boy?"

"Erm -" Harry said, but Madam Pomfrey interrupted him.

"Sadly, Mr. Longbottom isn't ready for visitors," said Madam Pomfrey, shaking her head. "He's out cold. I might even have to let St. Mungo's take care of the victims."

"Oh." Harry couldn't think of anything else to say. He had nothing else to say. "Erm..."

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "All I'm asking is for you to stay out of trouble."

"I can do that," Harry said quickly. Clutching the piece of paper, he scooted away from Madam Pomfrey, and joined Ron, who was holding a piece of paper as well.

"Got clues?" Hermione asked them hurriedly. She held up a piece of parchment bearing the same writing identical to the other messages.

Ron and Harry nodded, handing Hermione the messages they found. Hermione grinned. "Awesome."

She stored them in her pocket as Madam Pomfrey interrupted their visit. "I'm sorry, but none of these students are up for any visits at the moment."

The Hufflepuffs broke into hysterics, and Parvati tried desperately to force flowers in Padma's limp fingers.

Madam Pomfrey snatched the flowers from Parvati. "I'll make sure she'll get your flowers in a nice vase, Miss Patil," she said annoyed.

So one by one, the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors left the Hospital Wing.

They met up with Ginny once they were back in the Common Room.


	15. Berglus Clauk

**Hi there! Sorry so much for the delay. Well hopefully I'm back for good, so I'm going to add a huge chunk right now and post more later. :**

* * *

They met up with Ginny once they were back in the Common Room. She immediately ditched her homework, and stood up. "So, anything?"

Hermione held up three of the messages. "There's a small chance we can figure out who's doing this with the notes."

She put them down on the table, while the four of them gathered around it.

"This one's came from Neville," said Harry, pointing out the message he found in Neville's pocket.

"And this one, I found in Padma's hair," said Hermione. She unfolded it, and held it out. "'Stop the show, or it's curtains for all'," She read.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "How odd." She reached for the last message. "So this was found with Ernie?"

"Yeah," said Ron. "It says - 'Break a Leg'."

Hermione groaned. "These messages are making my head hurt. Luckily, the DNA potion is done in half an hour."

Ron jumped up, Ginny gave a squeak, and Harry's eyes bugged out.

"Are you kidding? In just half an hour, we might know who's doing this?" Ginny jumped up and down in her seat.

"Yes," said Hermione, her eyes sparkling. "Let me just add some more ingredients, and I'll get you when it's ready."

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Ron asked.

"Finish some homework?" Hermione suggested as she rushed up to her dormitory.

That half an hour certaintly didn't seem that short. It felt more like a billion hours.

The books, parchment, quills, and ink bottles were ditched after a minute of silent studying, and Harry, Ron, and Ginny converted to pacing around the room until finally Hermione's voice yelled and she, pale and shocked, came rushing down to meet them.

"What? What did it say?" Ginny asked, tripping over her feet.

"I didn't get an answer," Hermione said, "There was no match in DNA!"

Ron snorted. "Yeah, right. There has to be something in blood."

Hermione nodded. "That's what I thought. But, I realized one thing...Ghosts and spirits don't have DNA in them anymore. The person who's doing this is definitely dead."

"And that means they can do a lot more damage," Harry added. "Ghosts have more power than humans."

"Judging by the notes the spirit probably won't kill anyone, just seriously injure them," said Hermione.

"Like, that's any better," Ron said sarcastically. "Still, we have no idea who this person is."

"We can eliminate all our human suspects," said Hermione.

Harry was about to ask if they even had any suspects when Hermione spoke up again, "Maybe we can tell people about this at rehearsal. We gotta go, by the way. We're late."

Ron shrugged. "It's not like we're going to be kicked out of the play when we already have four people in the Hospital Wing?"

He was obviously right, as once they stepped foot in the Hogwarts Theatre, Professor LaLlama pounced on them.

"Oh, thank goodness you guys are okay! I was so worried you might have gotten attacked! I need everyone's attention."

They took a seat near the stage, as Professor LaLlama fetched his wand, and pointing it to his throat. "Attention, everyone!" his voice boomed around the room.

Everyone's individual conversations slowly faded away, and everyone turned to look at him.

"It has come to my attention that our fellow cast and crew members haven't been revived yet, and were transferred to St. Mungo's yesterday. I'm afraid it's time we are forced to replace them. Auditions are next Saturday."

* * *

"I'm guessing a lot of the people who didn't make the cast the first time are going to go for it again," commented Ron as they peered at the re-audition flyers Professor LaLlama was handing out.

"I'm not exactly worried about the recasting," said Hermione, searching through the many Ghost books she checked out of the library. "I'm just hoping no more attacks are going to be made upon the students here."

Harry took a bite out of his cheese omelet. "Found anything on the ghost thing, yet, Hermione?" He asked. Hermione shook her head furiously and flipped through the pages.

Ginny sat down next to them, looking exhausted. "Hey guys," she said. She loaded up a plate with her breakfast and began to scarf it down.

"Hey, Ginny," said Harry. "What's up?"

Ginny swallowed the last bit of her egg. "I spent all night in the restricted section of the Library. I think I found something about this spirit thing."

Hermione slammed her book down on the table. "You did? Why didn't you tell us? I would've gone with you! Filch didn't catch you?"

"You're a really heavy sleeper," said Ginny, "Plus, I didn't want to wake up Lavender and Parvati. Oh, here ya go, Harry. I snuck that from your dormitory." She pulled out Harry's Invisibility Cloak from her bag, along with a huge, dusty book. On the cover was a picture of a worn out ghost.

"Look at this," she said, opening a folded page. "iSpirits who had damned in their life, will be stuck on Earth until someone living finishes their reason for living./i"

Hermione grabbed the book and flipped through the pages. Ron stared at the cover.

"...the hell?" he said in confusion.

"That's not all," said Ginny rummaging through her bag. She pulled out a very worn out yearbook and a school notebook. "Look at this," she said, flipping to the front cover, and pointing at the name scrawled at the bottom left corner.

Harry squinted his eyes and stared the name. It was in the same spiky handwriting from the message on the theatre wall, and all of the messages found with the suspects.

"Regulus Black?" Hermione whispered out loud.

"Look at this," said Ginny, opening the notebook to the front page. In the same spiky handwriting, there were notes of the Love or Not characters.

"Lena Eaves - Lily Evans?" Hermione gasped. "Sean Bales, Sirius Black?"

"Oh my god," Harry gasped. "Love or Not was a story based on a relationship between Sirius and my mum."

Ginny nodded. "And Sirius's brother was the author."


	16. A Talk with Remus

**I'm soo sorry for the huge update delay! I'm trying to start again : Next part :**

* * *

"Whoaa," said Ron, holding up his hands, "Slow down! We can't just rush into conclusions like this. How do we know that Regulus was the author?

"Well for one thing, he scribbled his name all over the notebook," said Ginny.

"That could've been a girl's notebook," suggested Hermione. "Someone who might've liked him?"

"I don't think so," said Ginny. "The notebook has the same exact handwriting as the yearbook with the words 'Property of Regulus Black'. Plus, Regulus wasn't exactly attractive."

Harry remained silent, deep in thought.

"Harry?" said Ginny, poking him in the arm, "Are you okay? You look a little lost."

"I think we should contact Remus," said Harry. "We need to know everything about this Regulus Black. Sirius never told me much about his brother."

Ginny nodded. "I agree. Remus is the only alive Marauder we can trust. We definitely do not want to go crying to Peter Pettigrew."

"Well...okay," said Hermione, her eyes worrism. "But I don't think we should send him a letter. With attacks going on around the school, we don't know what might happen."

"That's fine," said Harry, grinning. "All we need is some Floo Powder."

"Okay, cool," said Hermione sarcastically, "Anyone got any?"

"Professor Snape does," said Ginny. "I noticed it when I had detention in his office last year."

"Okay," said Harry mindlessly, "We'll just sneak in Professor Snape's office, and iborrow/i some Floo Powder."

"Cool," said Ron, "I'm coming too, right?"

"Of course," said Ginny, "We're all coming. We shouldn't let Harry go alone."

Hermione groaned. "I must be out of my mind." She gathered up Regulus' books and the Ghost book and stored them in her bag. "Okay, when are we doing this? Tonight?

"When Snape is out of his office," said Harry. "Our best bet is around five o'clock, that's when he does detention."

"Okay," said Ginny. "We'll meet in the Common Room around 4:30."

Harry couldn't concentrate at all during Quidditch Practice that day. He was nervous about visiting Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place again. The last time he was there was right after Sirius died. The Order still held meetings there, which gave Harry the idea that Remus would be staying there.

All of a sudden, Harry was nearly knocked off his broom by a rocketing Bludger. Ron, who was guarding the posts bursted out laughing.

"Concentrate, Harry!" Ginny yelled, zooming by him. As she approached, she said in a quieter voice, "I'm nervous about Grimmauld Place too." She gave him a warm smile, which froze Harry completely, and took off to get the Quaffle. Harry was left, frozen in the air, and couldn't even budge when the Snitch brushed against his nose.

"You're bringing the Invisibility Cloak, right?" Hermione asked Harry nervously when they all met in front of the fireplace.

"Yeah," said Harry, holding it up, "But I don't think it's going to cover everyone."

"Don't worry," said Hermione, "Ron and I are prefects, so it'll look perfectly natural if we're walking down the halls. You and Ginny should cover up though."

Harry's arm hairs stood on end as Ginny covered him and herself with the Invisibility and made sure that they were fully hidden.

"Okay, guys, just follow us," Hermione said, and she opened the portrait door.

Hermione and Ron bid the Fat Lady a good evening, and they walked down the hallways towards Snape's office, with Ginny and Harry following them.

They finally reached Snape's ugly office, with Harry tripping over the Invisibility Cloak a few times. Hermione looked around, tapped the door knob with her wand and muttered, "Alohamora." The door creaked open easily.

"Okay, c'mon, guys," Hermione whispered, and she and Ron entered the room, Ginny and Harry following, careful to keep their feet hidden.

"Good, it's empty," announced Ron, walking around Snape's cold and slimy office. "And, look! It's the fireplace." He hurried over to a fireplace, with a pot of Floo Powder on top of the mantel.

"Excellent," Harry said as he finished folding the Invisibility Cloak, and joined Ron in front of the fireplace.

"Harry should be the one to talk to Remus," Hermione said. "Ron, Ginny, and I will stand guard."

Ron and Ginny nodded at the idea, and so Harry grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and threw it into the fireplace. It exploded with green flames.

Being careful not to inhale in any smoke, Harry yelled out clearly, "Number 12, Grimmauld Place!" And flung his head into the fire. Harry immediately closed his eyes the moment his face met the licking flames - Floo Powder was still not his all-time favorite way to get from place to place. Especially when it's only his head that's traveling.

"Harry?"

Harry opened his eyes to see a confused Remus Lupin staring down at him from the kitchen table.

"Hey," coughed Harry.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I have a question for you," Harry said.

"Okay, shoot."

"How well do you know Regulus Black?" Harry blurted out. Remus started at him like he was crazy.

"Before I say anything, may I ask iwhy/i you're so suddenly interested in Sirius' brother?"

"Oh, come on, Remus, you know that Regulus was the author of Love or Not," Harry said quickly. He wasn't sure how long he was going to get to talk to Remus.

Remus closed his eyes slowly and rubbed his temples. Harry stared at him intently. Finally, Remus opened his eyes again and knelt down in front of Harry to see him better.

"To start off, you must know that even though Regulus turned out to be as dark as Voldemort, he was very bright. He was respectful. If someone asked him to do something, he would do it. He kept promises. And he was ivery/i obedient. However, he was also a little nosy bugger. He liked to know about things that weren't any of his business."

"So...? What's your point?" Harry asked hurriedly.

Remus paused to get in a more comfortable position on the floor and continued. "Well, that's how Regulus found out about your mom and Sirius's relationship. He spied on them throughout their relationship and was so fascinated, he wrote a whole story on it, shielding the names."

Harry listened silently. There was an itch on his nose, but he couldn't get it. He twitched and his glasses slipped down his nose.

"Sirius had found out about his brother's secret play, and asked for him never to show it again. Being loyal as he was, Regulus kept his promise. This play was hidden in the school library. Until now."

Harry, who was attempting to push his glasses back up his nose without the use of his hands, paused. "So, Regulus is back. As a spirit. He's trying to stop the play to keep Sirius's reputation."

Remus ran his hand through his hair. "Harry -"

But, before Remus could say anything else, Harry felt a strong yank, and his head slipped from the fireplace. He found himself coughing on the floor of Snape's office.

He looked up to see Hermione and Ginny holding onto his shoes.

"Hurry! Under the Invisibility Cloak," Hermione gasped. "Someone's coming - we have to get out of here." Ginny and Harry hastily threw the Invisibility Cloak over themselves, and Hermione and Ron slipped out of the office with Ginny and Harry behind them.

They continued to walk down the hallways. It wasn't long when they encountered Filch and Mrs. Norris.

"Good evening," Filch leered.

"Prefect duties," Ron blurted, and Filch nodded cooly before continuing on his way. Mrs. Norris, however, hesitated before following, her yellow eyes staring straight into Harry's.

"That cat is not normal," Harry said quickly the moment they were out of ear-shot.

"Shh!" Hermione snapped, and they continued on their way to the Fat Lady's portrait.


End file.
